Eric Clapton Concerts 1960s
1963 From January to August 1963 Eric Clapton joined his first formal band, an outfit originally called Rhode Island Red and the Roosters, which was quickly shortened to the Roosters. They did various gigs in the London area, including the Ricky Tick clubs in Windsor, Kingston and West Wickham, the Wooden Bridge Hotel in Guildford, and the Marquee club in London. In September 1963, Eric Clapton joined the Liverpool band Casey Jones and the Engineers. They did a handful of gigs in the Liverpool area, playing Northern beat and cabaret circuit. They also played at Oasis in Manchester and in Reading, Berkshire, together with the Undertakers. Clapton quit the band after the seventh gig. In October 1963, Eric Clapton joined The Yardbirds. They played weekly at the Crawdaddy Club in Richmond-upon-Thames and at Studio 51 in London. Apart from that they did several gigs around the west end of London. In November and Decmber 1963, they continued their weekly residencies at Crawdaddy Club and Studio 51, and they were touring with Sonny Boy Williamson as his regular backing group during his Britain tour. Roosters Jan - Aug 1963 Various gigs in the London area, including the Ricky Tick clubs in Windsor, Kingston and West Wickham, the Wooden Bridge Hotel in Guildford, and the Marquee club in London. Sat 20-Jul-1963 St. John's Ambulance Hall Reading, Berkshire (England) Thu 25-Jul-1963 Marquee, London, ENG Casey Jones and the Engineers Sep 1963 A handful of gigs in the Liverpool area, playing Northern beat and cabaret circuit. Yardbirds - U.K. Club Dates Sun 20-Oct-1963 Studio 51, Leicester Square London (England) Sun 20-Oct-1963 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Sun 27-Oct-1963 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Sat 02-Nov-1963 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 03-Nov-1963 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 08-Nov-1963 Edwina's Club, Finsbury Park London (England) Sat 09-Nov-1963 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 10-Nov-1963 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 15-Nov-1963 Edwina's Club, Finsbury Park London (England) Sat 16-Nov-1963 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 17-Nov-1963 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Wed 20-Nov-1963 Ricky Tick, Thames Hotel Windsor, Berkshire (England) Fri 22-Nov-1963 Edwina's Club, Finsbury Park London (England) Sat 23-Nov-1963 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 24-Nov-1963 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 29-Nov-1963 Edwina's Club, Finsbury Park London (England) Sat 30-Nov-1963 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 01-Dec-1963 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 06-Dec-1963 Edwina's Club, Finsbury Park London (England) Sat 07-Dec-1963 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 08-Dec-1963 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Mon 09-Dec-1963 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 13-Dec-1963 Edwina's Club, Finsbury Park London (England) Sat 14-Dec-1963 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 15-Dec-1963 Civic Hall Guildford, Surrey (England) Tue 17-Dec-1963 Ricky Tick, Thames Hotel Windsor, Berkshire (England) Fri 20-Dec-1963 Plaza Ballroom Guildford, Surrey (England) Sat 21-Dec-1963 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 22-Dec-1963 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Mon 23-Dec-1963 Olympia Ballroom Reading, Berkshire (England) Tue 24-Dec-1963 Ricky Tick, Thames Hotel Windsor, Berkshire (England) Sat 28-Dec-1963 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 29-Dec-1963 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG 1964 In 1964, The Yardbirds spent most of the year touring the clubs in the London area. In the month of July they had a hotel engagement in Lugano, Switzerland, followed by several other club appearances in the London area, again. They played at the 2nd Scottish Jazz and Blues Festival and the 4th National Jazz and Blues Festival. On 18th September, the Yardbirds began a package tour with Billy J. Kramer, Cliff Bennett and the Nashville Teens. These would consist of a headline act with five or six support artists. They would perform their lastest single and perhaps one other number and then they were off. After a second package tour they ended the year as the opening act on the Beatles' Christmas concerts. Yardbirds - U.K. Club Dates Fri 03-Jan-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 04-Jan-1964 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 05-Jan-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 10-Jan-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 11-Jan-1964 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 12-Jan-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Tue 14-Jan-1964 Ricky Tick, Thames Hotel Windsor, Berkshire (England) Fri 17-Jan-1964 Plaza Ballroom Guildford, Surrey (England) Sat 18-Jan-1964 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 19-Jan-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Mon 20-Jan-1964 Toby Jay Hotel London-Tolworth (England) Tue 21-Jan-1964 Ricky Tick, Thames Hotel Windsor, Berkshire (England) Thu 23-Jan-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Fri 24-Jan-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 25-Jan-1964 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 26-Jan-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Mon 27-Jan-1964 Toby Jay Hotel London-Tolworth (England) Tue 28-Jan-1964 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Thu 30-Jan-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Fri 31-Jan-1964 St. John's Ambulance Hall Reading, Berkshire (England) Sat 01-Feb-1964 Pearce Hall Maidenhead, Berkshire (England) Sun 02-Feb-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Tue 04-Feb-1964 Plaza Ballroom Guildford, Surrey (England) Thu 06-Feb-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 08-Feb-1964 Pearce Hall Maidenhead, Berkshire (England) Sun 09-Feb-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Tue 11-Feb-1964 Coronation Hall London-Kingston-upon-Thames (England) Thu 13-Feb-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 15-Feb-1964 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 16-Feb-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Tue 18-Feb-1964 Plaza Ballroom Guildford, Surrey (England) Thu 20-Feb-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Fri 21-Feb-1964 Fairfield Hall London-Croydon (England) Sat 22-Feb-1964 Pearce Hall Maidenhead, Berkshire (England) Sun 23-Feb-1964 Coronation Hall London-Kingston-upon-Thames (England) Tue 25-Feb-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Wed 26-Feb-1964 The Cavern Liverpool (England) Thu 27-Feb-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Yardbirds - 1st British Rhythm and Blues Festival Fri 28-Feb-1964 Town Hall Birmingham (England) Yardbirds - U.K. Club Dates (cont.) Sun 01-Mar-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Tue 03-Mar-1964 Coronation Hall London-Kingston-upon-Thames (England) Thu 05-Mar-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Fri 06-Mar-1964 Telephone House London-Wimbledon (England) Sat 07-Mar-1964 Pearce Hall Maidenhead, Berkshire (England) Sun 08-Mar-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Tue 10-Mar-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 14-Mar-1964 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 15-Mar-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 20-Mar-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 21-Mar-1964 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 22-Mar-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 27-Mar-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 28-Mar-1964 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 29-Mar-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 03-Apr-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 04-Apr-1964 St. Peter's Hall London-Kingston-upon-Thames (England) Sun 05-Apr-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Tue 07-Apr-1964 Refectory London-Golders Green (England) Fri 10-Apr-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 11-Apr-1964 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 12-Apr-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 17-Apr-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 18-Apr-1964 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sun 19-Apr-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Tue 21-Apr-1964 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Fri 24-Apr-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 25-Apr-1964 Town Hall Ballroom Y-Fenni/Abergavenny, Sir Fynwy (Wales) Sun 26-Apr-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Mon 27-Apr-1964 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) Tue 28-Apr-1964 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Fri 01-May-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 03-May-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Mon 04-May-1964 Bromel Club, Bromley Court Hotel London-Bromley (England) Fri 08-May-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 10-May-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Wed 13-May-1964 Bromel Club, Bromley Court Hotel London-Bromley (England) Fri 15-May-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 17-May-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 22-May-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 24-May-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Wed 27-May-1964 Beckenham Ballroom London-Beckenham (England) Fri 29-May-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 31-May-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 05-Jun-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 07-Jun-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Thu 11-Jun-1964 The Dome Brighton, East Sussex (England) Fri 12-Jun-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 13-Jun-1964 Club Norien London (England) Sun 14-Jun-1964 Wimbledon Palais London-Wimbledon (England) Fri 19-Jun-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 20-Jun-1964 Osterley Rugby Club Norwood Green, Southall, Middlesex (England) Sun 21-Jun-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Yardbirds - Northern Jazz Festival Fri 26-Jun-1964 Redcar, Redcar and Cleveland (England) Yardbirds - U.K. Club Dates (cont.) Sun 28-Jun-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 03-Jul-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 05-Jul-1964 The Cavern Liverpool (England) Fri 10-Jul-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sat 11-Jul-1964 Rhodes Centre Bishop's Stortford, Hertfordshire (England) Fri 17-Jul-1964 Marquee, London, ENG JulY 18, 1964 Dam Park Stadium, Ayr, SCOT (2nd Scottish Jazz and Blues Festival) JulY 19-23, 1964 Lugano Hotel, Lugano, SUI (Hotel engagement) Yardbirds - U.K. Club Dates (cont.) Fri 24-Jul-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 26-Jul-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Wed 29-Jul-1964 Bromel Club, Bromley Court Hotel London-Bromley (England) Fri 31-Jul-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 02-Aug-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 07-Aug-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Yardbirds - 4th National Jazz and Blues Festival Sun 09-Aug-1964 Athletic Association London-Richmond-upon-Thames (England) Yardbirds - U.K. Club Dates (cont.) Fri 04-Sep-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 06-Sep-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 11-Sep-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 13-Sep-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Yardbirds - 1st Package Tour Fri 18-Sep-1964 Granada London-Walthamstow (England) Sat 19-Sep-1964 Colston Hall Bristol, Gloucestershire (England) Sun 20-Sep-1964 Odeon Theatre London-Lewisham (England) Mon 21-Sep-1964 Granada Maidstone, Kent (England) Tue 22-Sep-1964 Granada London-Greenford (England) Wed 23-Sep-1964 Gaumont Ipswich, Suffolk (England) Thu 24-Sep-1964 Odeon Southend, Essex (England) Fri 25-Sep-1964 ABC Theatre Northampton, Northamptonshire (England) Sat 26-Sep-1964 Granada Mansfield, Nottinghamshire (England) Sun 27-Sep-1964 Empire Liverpool (England) Mon 28-Sep-1964 Caird Hall Dundee, Dundee City (Scotland) Tue 29-Sep-1964 ABC Edinburgh, City of Edinburgh (Scotland) Wed 30-Sep-1964 Odeon Glasgow, City of Glasgow (Scotland) Thu 01-Oct-1964 ABC Baile Átha Cliath/Dublin, Dublin (Ireland) Fri 02-Oct-1964 Adelphi Belfast (Northern Ireland) Sat 03-Oct-1964 Savoy Corcaigh/Cork, Cork (Ireland) Sun 04-Oct-1964 ABC Stockton-on-Tees, Redcar and Cleveland (England) Wed 07-Oct-1964 ABC Carlisle, Cumbria (England) Thu 08-Oct-1964 Odeon Bolton, Greater Manchester (England) Fri 09-Oct-1964 Granada Grantham, Lincolnshire (England) Sat 10-Oct-1964 ABC Kingston-upon-Hull (England) Sun 11-Oct-1964 Granada London-East Ham (England) Tue 13-Oct-1964 Granada Bedford, Bedfordshire (England) Wed 14-Oct-1964 Granada London-Brixton (England) Thu 15-Oct-1964 Odeon Guildford, Surrey (England) Fri 16-Oct-1964 ABC Theatre Southampton, Hampshire (England) Sat 17-Oct-1964 ABC Gloucester, Gloucestershire (England) Sun 18-Oct-1964 Granada London-Tooting (England) Yardbirds - 2nd Package Tour Fri 23-Oct-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 25-Oct-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Mon 26-Oct-1964 Glenlyn Club, Forest Hill London (England) Fri 30-Oct-1964 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 01-Nov-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Fri 06-Nov-1964 Hippodrome Brighton, East Sussex (England) Sun 08-Nov-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Mon 07-Dec-1964 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Thu 10-Dec-1964 Olympia Ballroom Reading, Berkshire (England) Sat 12-Dec-1964 Palais Peterborough, Cambridgeshire (England) Sun 13-Dec-1964 Sheffield, South Yorkshire (England) Mon 14-Dec-1964 Grand Pavilion Porthcawl, Pen-y-bont ar Ogwr (Wales) Thu 17-Dec-1964 Lakeside Ballroom London-Hendon (England) Fri 18-Dec-1964 Gravesend, Kent (England) Mon 21-Dec-1964 Fairfield Hall London-Croydon (England) December 24-26 & 28-31, 1964 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supporting The Beatles) Sun 27-Dec-1964 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG 1965 The Yardbirds started the year 1965 as the opening act on the Beatles' Christmas concerts, which continued from last year and ended at 16th of January. From January to March 1965, The Yardbirds continued their one-nighters in the London area. Eric's dissatisfaction concerning the Yardbirds' musical style grew more and more. Finally, he was asked to leave the band. Eric's last performance with the Yardbirds was on March 3, 1965 at Corn Exchange in Bristol, Gloucestershire. In April 1965, Eric was asked by John Mayall to join his band, John Mayall's Blues Breakers. They played one-nighter circuit of colleges and R&B clubs in the areas of London, Manchester and Liverpool, up to August 1965. At the end of August 1965, Eric left the Bluesbreakers (temporarily). During a heavy drinking session together with Ben Palmer and others, they formed a new group, The Glands. They planned touring the world. Their first stop was Athens (Greece), hence their alternative name, the Greek Loon Band. They got a job in a nightclub in Athens playing support to the local headliners, the Juniors. After his abortive "Greek odyssey", on 6th November 1965, Eric rejoined John Mayall's Blues Breakers, where he would stay until July 1966. They continued playing one-nighter circuit of colleges, ballrooms and R&B clubs. January 1-2, 4-9 & 11-16, 1965 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supporting The Beatles continued) Sun 03-Jan-1965 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Sun 10-Jan-1965 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Sun 17-Jan-1965 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Wed 20-Jan-1965 Bromel Club, Bromley Court Hotel London-Bromley (England) Fri 22-Jan-1965 Marquee, London, ENG Sun 24-Jan-1965 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Mon 01-Feb-1965 Marquee, London, ENG Mon 15-Feb-1965 Marquee, London, ENG Fri 19-Feb-1965 Ricky Tick, Plaza Ballroom Guildford, Surrey (England) Sun 28-Feb-1965 Crawdaddy Club, London, ENG Mon 01-Mar-1965 Marquee, London, ENG Wed 03-Mar-1965 Chinese R&B Jazz Club, Corn Exchange Bristol, Gloucestershire (England) John Mayall's Blues Breakers - U.K. Club and college circuit Tue 06-Apr-1965 unknown unknown (England) Mon 26-Apr-1965 BBC Studios London (England) Wed 28-Apr-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Sat 15-May-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Sat 15-May-1965 Arbour Youth Club Pyrford, Surrey (England) Fri 21-May-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Sat 22-May-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Tue 25-May-1965 Klooks Kleek R&B Club, Railway Hotel London-West Hampstead (England) Thu 03-Jun-1965 Cellar Club London-Kingston-upon-Thames (England) Fri 04-Jun-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Fri 04-Jun-1965 Ricky Tick, Plaza Ballroom Guildford, Surrey (England) Sat 05-Jun-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Sun 06-Jun-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Thu 10-Jun-1965 Klooks Kleek R&B Club, Railway Hotel London-West Hampstead (England) Fri 18-Jun-1965 Pontiac Club, Zeeta House London-Putney (England) John Mayall's Blues Breakers - Uxbridge Blues & Folk Festival Sat 19-Jun-1965 unknown London-Uxbridge (England) John Mayall's Blues Breakers - U.K. Club and college circuit (cont.) Wed 07-Jul-1965 Bromel Club, Bromley Court Hotel London-Bromley (England) Thu 08-Jul-1965 Klooks Kleek R&B Club, Railway Hotel London-West Hampstead (England) Fri 09-Jul-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Sat 10-Jul-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Thu 15-Jul-1965 College of Fassion London (England) Fri 16-Jul-1965 Ricky Tick, Thames Hotel Windsor, Berkshire (England) Fri 16-Jul-1965 Ricky Tick, Plaza Ballroom Guildford, Surrey (England) Sat 17-Jul-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Sat 24-Jul-1965 Pontiac Club, Zeeta House London-Putney (England) Thu 29-Jul-1965 Klooks Kleek R&B Club, Railway Hotel London-West Hampstead (England) Fri 30-Jul-1965 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) Mon 30-Aug-1965 Black Prince Hotel Bexley, Kent (England) The Glands - Greek "Adventure" Sep - Oct 1965 Eric left the Bluesbreakers (temporarily) and formed a new group "The Glands". They set off towards sunnier climes, first stop was Athens (Greece), hence their alternative name, the "Greek Loon Band". They got a job in a nightclub in Athens playing support to the local headliners, the "Juniors". John Mayall's Blues Breakers - U.K. Club, ballroom and college circuit Sun 07-Nov-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Thu 11-Nov-1965 Pontiac Club, Zeeta House London-Putney (England) Fri 12-Nov-1965 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) Sun 14-Nov-1965 Ricky Tick, Plaza Ballroom Guildford, Surrey (England) Sun 28-Nov-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Thu 23-Dec-1965 Refectory London-Golders Green (England) Sun 26-Dec-1965 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Tue 28-Dec-1965 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) Fri 31-Dec-1965 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) 1966 Introduction From January to July 1966, EC played club dates with John Mayall. Clapton's scorching club performances in London during this time quickly established a cult following for the young guitarrist. "Clapton Is God" graffiti began appearing around the city, defining a central tenet of Clapton mythology to this day. John regularly taped the gigs with his 2-track reel-to-reel, bad sadly these tapes were detroyed in a fire in 1979 at his Laurel Canyon home, only 30 minutes of a show in the Flamingo survived and were later released as an official John Mayall album. Late July 1966, Eric joined Ginger Baker and Jack Bruce to form Cream. All three rehearsed secretly in Baker's home and at the nearby Scott Hall in London-Willesden. Cream's unofficial debut was Friday, 29 July 1966 at the Twisted Wheel in Manchester, and their official debut Sunday, 31 July 1966 at the 6th National Jazz & Blues Festival, Windsor. From August 1966 through the end of the year, Cream played one-nighter circuit of colleges, ballrooms and R&B clubs. In addition, they did some promotion including several live radio and television sessions. During the television appearances, they mostly mimed to playback. John Mayall's Blues Breakers - U.K. Club, ballroom and college circuit Sat 01-Jan-1966 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Sun 16-Jan-1966 Bromel Club, Bromley Court Hotel London-Bromley (England) Mon 17-Jan-1966 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Fri 04-Feb-1966 Links Youth Centre, Maxwell Rd Borehamwood, Hertfordshire (England) Sat 05-Feb-1966 Central Polytechnic London (England) Sun 06-Feb-1966 Woolwich R&B Club, Shakespeare Hotel London (England) Tue 08-Feb-1966 Klooks Kleek R&B Club, Railway Hotel London-West Hampstead (England) Wed 09-Feb-1966 BBC Studios London (England) Sat 12-Feb-1966 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Tue 15-Feb-1966 Fishmongers Arms London-Wood Green (England) Fri 18-Feb-1966 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) Sat 19-Feb-1966 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Sun 27-Feb-1966 Bromel Club, Bromley Court Hotel London-Bromley (England) Fri 04-Mar-1966 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Jam session with Wilson Pickett Fri 11-Mar-1966 The Scotch of St. James Club London (England) John Mayall's Blues Breakers - U.K. Club, ballroom and college circuit (cont.) Mon 14-Mar-1966 BBC Studios London (England) Thu 17-Mar-1966 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Fri 18-Mar-1966 Ram Jam Club London-Brixton (England) Fri 18-Mar-1966 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Sun 20-Mar-1966 Eel Pie Island London-Twickenham (England) Sat 26-Mar-1966 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Wed 06-Apr-1966 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) Mon 11-Apr-1966 Marquee, London, ENG Fri 22-Apr-1966 Refectory London-Golders Green (England) Sun 24-Apr-1966 Bromel Club, Bromley Court Hotel London-Bromley (England) Wed 27-Apr-1966 Castle Club London-Tooting (England) Sat 30-Apr-1966 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Sat 07-May-1966 Ram Jam Club London-Brixton (England) Mon 09-May-1966 Klooks Kleek R&B Club, Railway Hotel London-West Hampstead (England) Tue 10-May-1966 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Sat 14-May-1966 Tofts Club Folkestone, Kent (England) Tue 17-May-1966 Fishmongers Arms London-Wood Green (England) Sat 21-May-1966 Ricky Tick, Thames Hotel Windsor, Berkshire (England) Sun 22-May-1966 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Fri 27-May-1966 Refectory London-Golders Green (England) Mon 30-May-1966 Marquee, London, ENG Fri 03-Jun-1966 Cellar Club London-Kingston-upon-Thames (England) Sun 05-Jun-1966 Bromel Club, Bromley Court Hotel London-Bromley (England) Fri 10-Jun-1966 Ram Jam Club London-Brixton (England) Thu 16-Jun-1966 Marquee, London, ENG Thu 23-Jun-1966 Fishmongers Arms London-Wood Green (England) Sat 25-Jun-1966 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Fri 01-Jul-1966 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) Tue 05-Jul-1966 Klooks Kleek R&B Club, Railway Hotel London-West Hampstead (England) Fri 08-Jul-1966 Ricky Tick, Corn Exchange Newbury, Berkshire (England) Thu 14-Jul-1966 Ricky Tick, Stoke Hotel Guildford, Surrey (England) Fri 15-Jul-1966 Ricky Tick London-Hounslow (England) Cream - Unofficial debut concert Fri 29-Jul-1966 Twisted Wheel Manchester (England) Cream - 6th National Jazz and Blues FestivalSun 31-Jul-1966 Royal Windsor Racecourse Windsor, Berkshire (England) Cream - U.K. Club, ballroom and college circuit Tue 02-Aug-1966 Klooks Kleek R&B Club, Railway Hotel London-West Hampstead (England) Fri 05-Aug-1966 Cooks Ferry Inn London-Edmonton (England) August 6, 1966 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG Tue 09-Aug-1966 Fishmongers Arms London-Wood Green (England) Tue 16-Aug-1966 Marquee, London, ENG Fri 19-Aug-1966 Cellar Club London-Kingston-upon-Thames (England) Fri 26-Aug-1966 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) August 27, 1966 Ram Jam Club, London, ENG Fri 02-Sep-1966 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) Sun 04-Sep-1966 Ricky Tick, Thames Hotel Windsor, Berkshire (England) Sun 11-Sep-1966 Skyline Ballroom Kingston-upon-Hull (England) Thu 15-Sep-1966 Gaumont Cinema Hanley, Staffordshire (England) Fri 16-Sep-1966 Hermitage Ballroom Hitchin, Hertfordshire (England) Sat 17-Sep-1966 Town Hall Grantham, Lincolnshire (England) Sun 18-Sep-1966 Blue Moon Club London-Hayes (England) Mon 19-Sep-1966 Woking Cinema Woking, Surrey (England) Fri 23-Sep-1966 Ricky Tick, Corn Exchange Newbury, Berkshire (England) Mon 26-Sep-1966 Star Club, Star Hotel London-Croydon (England) Tue 27-Sep-1966 Marquee, London, ENG Fri 30-Sep-1966 Ricky Tick London-Hounslow (England) October 1, 1966 The Polytechnic, London, ENG (Joined onstage by Jimi Hendrix) Sat 08-Oct-1966 Kings College Brighton, East Sussex (England) Sun 09-Oct-1966 Birdcage Club Portsmouth, Hampshire (England) Tue 11-Oct-1966 Flamingo Club London-Soho (England) Wed 12-Oct-1966 Central Polytechnic London (England) Thu 13-Oct-1966 McIlroys Ballroom Swindon, Wiltshire (England) Fri 21-Oct-1966 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Fri 21-Oct-1966 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) Thu 03-Nov-1966 Ram Jam Club London-Brixton (England) Fri 04-Nov-1966 BBC Television Studios London-Wembley (England) Sat 05-Nov-1966 Town Hall London-East Ham (England) Mon 07-Nov-1966 unknown Gosport, Hampshire (England) Tue 08-Nov-1966 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Tue 08-Nov-1966 Marquee, London, ENG Fri 11-Nov-1966 Public Baths London-Sutton (England) Sat 12-Nov-1966 Liverpool University Liverpool (England) Sun 13-Nov-1966 Redcar Jazz Club, Coatham Hotel Redcar, Redcar and Cleveland (England) Tue 15-Nov-1966 Klooks Kleek R&B Club, Railway Hotel London-West Hampstead (England) Thu 17-Nov-1966 Burkes London (England) Fri 18-Nov-1966 Village Hall Hoveton, Norfolk (England) Sat 19-Nov-1966 Blue Moon Club Cheltenham, Gloucestershire (England) Mon 21-Nov-1966 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Mon 21-Nov-1966 The Pavilion Bath, Somerset (England) Tue 22-Nov-1966 Chinese R&B Jazz Club, Corn Exchange Bristol, Gloucestershire (England) Fri 25-Nov-1966 California Ballroom Dunstable, Bedfordshire (England) Mon 28-Nov-1966 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Fri 02-Dec-1966 Hornsey Art College London-Hornsey (England) Sat 03-Dec-1966 Birdcage Club Portsmouth, Hampshire (England) Sun 04-Dec-1966 Starlite Ballroom London-Greenford (England) Mon 05-Dec-1966 Baths Hall Ipswich, Suffolk (England) Wed 07-Dec-1966 University of Hull Kingston-upon-Hull (England) Fri 09-Dec-1966 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Fri 09-Dec-1966 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) Sat 10-Dec-1966 Polytechnic London-Isleworth (England) Mon 12-Dec-1966 Cooks Ferry Inn London-Edmonton (England) Tue 13-Dec-1966 Exeter University Exeter, Devon (England) Wed 14-Dec-1966 Bromel Club, Bromley Court Hotel London-Bromley (England) Thu 15-Dec-1966 University of Sussex Brighton, East Sussex (England) 16 - 18-Dec-1966 TV and radio appearances in France Sat 17-Dec-1966 La Locomotive Club, Place Blanche Paris (France) Mon 19-Dec-1966 Agincourt Ballroom Camberley, Surrey (England) Wed 21-Dec-1966 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Thu 22-Dec-1966 The Pavilion Worthing, West Sussex (England) Fri 23-Dec-1966 Odeon Birmingham (England) Fri 30-Dec-1966 Roundhouse London-Chalk Farm (England) 1967 Cream started the year 1967 continuing their UK club circuit. End of February, they started their first overseas tour of Europe and Scandinavia. After this tour, Cream made their fisrt trip to America in April, where they played the teen-orientated "Murray The K Show" at the RKO Theatre in New York for several days. Cream continued playing clubs in England from April to August. Late in August until mid October, Cream toured America again, opening on the West Coast. From end of October until December, they continued playing clubs in England and did some gigs in Scandinavia. The year ended with a short US tour late December. Cream - U.K. Club Tour Sat 07-Jan-1967 Ricky Tick, Thames Hotel Windsor, Berkshire (England) Tue 10-Jan-1967 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Tue 10-Jan-1967 Marquee, London, ENG Fri 13-Jan-1967 Guildhall Southampton, Hampshire (England) Sat 14-Jan-1967 Coventry Theatre Coventry, West Midlands (England) Sun 15-Jan-1967 Ricky Tick London-Hounslow (England) Mon 16-Jan-1967 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Wed 18-Jan-1967 Town Hall Stourbridge, Staffordshire (England) Thu 19-Jan-1967 Granby Hall Leicester, Leicestershire (England) Thu 19-Jan-1967 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Fri 20-Jan-1967 Club A Go Go Newcastle-upon-Tyne (England) Sat 21-Jan-1967 Floral Hall Southport, Merseyside (England) Tue 24-Jan-1967 Chinese R&B Jazz Club, Corn Exchange Bristol, Gloucestershire (England) Thu 26-Jan-1967 BBC Television Studios London (England) Sat 28-Jan-1967 Ram Jam Club London-Brixton (England) Fri 03-Feb-1967 Queens Hall Leeds, West Yorkshire (England) Sat 04-Feb-1967 Technical College Ewell, Surrey (England) Sun 05-Feb-1967 Saville Theatre London (England) Thu 09-Feb-1967 City Hall Salisbury, Wiltshire (England) Fri 10-Feb-1967 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) Sat 11-Feb-1967 Baths Pavillion Matlock, Derbyshire (England) Wed 15-Feb-1967 Ricky Tick, Assembly Hall Aylesbury, Buckinghamshire (England) Thu 16-Feb-1967 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Sat 18-Feb-1967 Tofts Club Folkestone, Kent (England) Sun 19-Feb-1967 Starlite Ballroom London-Greenford (England) Wed 22-Feb-1967 Bromel Club, Bromley Court Hotel London-Bromley (England) Cream - European Tour Fri 24-Feb-1967 Radio Bremen Studios Bremen (Germany) Sat 25-Feb-1967 Star Club Hamburg (Germany) Sun 26-Feb-1967 Star Club Kiel (Germany) Wed 01-Mar-1967 Ulster Hall Belfast (Northern Ireland) Thu 02-Mar-1967 Queens University, Student's Hall Belfast (Northern Ireland) Mon 06-Mar-1967 Falkonerteatret København (Denmark) Tue 07-Mar-1967 Konserthuset Stockholm (Sweden) Wed 08-Mar-1967 Cirkus Göteborg (Sweden) Cream - U.K. Dates and other European Dates Sun 12-Mar-1967 Tavern Club East Dereham, Norfolk (England) Tue 21-Mar-1967 Marquee, London, ENG March 25-April 2, 1967 RKO Theater, New York City, NY (Murray the K's "Music in the Fifth Dimension" Show) Cream - U.K. Dates and other European Dates (cont.) Sun 09-Apr-1967 Cancelled: Redcar Jazz Club, Coatham Hotel to 20-Aug-1967 Redcar, Redcar and Cleveland (England) Fri 14-Apr-1967 Ricky Tick Newbury, Berkshire (England) Sun 16-Apr-1967 Wembley Empire Pool London-Wembley (England) Tue 18-Apr-1967 Chinese R&B Jazz Club, Corn Exchange Bristol, Gloucestershire (England) Fri 21-Apr-1967 The Dome Brighton, East Sussex (England) Sat 22-Apr-1967 Ricky Tick London-Hounslow (England) Mon 01-May-1967 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Thu 04-May-1967 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Sat 06-May-1967 Royal Agriculture College Chippenham, Wiltshire (England) Sun 07-May-1967 Wembley Empire Pool London-Wembley (England) Fri 19-May-1967 Radio Bremen Studios Bremen (Germany) Sat 20-May-1967 Stadion Berlin (Germany) Sun 21-May-1967 Jaguar Club, Scala Herford (Germany) Mon 22-May-1967 BBC Television Studios London (England) Tue 23-May-1967 Marquee Club, Wardour Street London-Soho (England) Sat 27-May-1967 Pembroke College Oxford, Oxfordshire (England) May 29, 1967 Tulip Bulb Auction Hall, Spalding, ENG (Barbeque '67) Tue 30-May-1967 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Thu 01-Jun-1967 Palais des Sports Paris (France) Sat 03-Jun-1967 Ram Jam Club London-Brixton (England) Sun 11-Jun-1967 Starlite Ballroom London-Greenford (England) Fri 30-Jun-1967 Bluesville Club, The Manor House London (England) Sat 01-Jul-1967 The Upper Cut London (England) July 2, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (2 shows supported by John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, Jeff Beck Group & Jimmy Powell & The Dimensions) Thu 06-Jul-1967 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Fri 07-Jul-1967 Ballerina Ballroom Nairn (Scotland) Sat 08-Jul-1967 Beach Ballroom Aberdeen (Scotland) Sun 09-Jul-1967 Kinema Ballroom Dunfermline (Scotland) Mon 10-Jul-1967 Ballerina Ballroom Nairn (Scotland) Wed 12-Jul-1967 Floral Hall Southport, Merseyside (England) Fri 14-Jul-1967 BBC Playhouse Theatre London (England) Fri 14-Jul-1967 UFO Club never performed here - the date is based on a counterfeit poster London (England) July 1967 Cream performed some shows in Scotland and Northern Ireland: at the Locarno Ballroom in Glasgow (Scotland), at Two Red Shoes in Elgin (Scotland) and at the Ulster Hall in Belfast (North Ireland). Sat 15-Jul-1967 Ramsgate Kent (England) Cream - 7th National Jazz and Blues Festival Sun 13-Aug-1967 Royal Windsor Racecourse Windsor, Berkshire (England) Cream - U.K. Dates and other European Dates (cont.) Thu 17-Aug-1967 Speakeasy London (England) Sun 20-Aug-1967 Redcar Jazz Club, Coatham Hotel Redcar, Redcar and Cleveland (England) Cream US Tour 1967 August 22-27 & 29-September 3, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA September 4-6, 1967 Whiskey A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA September 7, 1967 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA September 8, 1967 Crosstown Bus Club, Brighton, MA September 9, 1967 Brandeis University, Waltham, MA September 10-16, 1967 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA September 22, 1967 The Action House, Long Beach, NY September 23, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY September 24, 1967 The Action House, Long Beach, NY September 26-October 1 & 3-8, 1967 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY September 30, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY October 11-12, 1967 5th Dimension Club, Ann Arbor, MI October 13-15, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI Cream - U.K. Dates and other European Dates (cont.) Tue 24-Oct-1967 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Thu 26-Oct-1967 Magoos Glasgow, City of Glasgow (Scotland) Fri 27-Oct-1967 Capitol Edinburgh, City of Edinburgh (Scotland) Sun 29-Oct-1967 Saville Theatre London (England) Wed 01-Nov-1967 Bal Tabarin London-Bromley (England) Thu 02-Nov-1967 Romano's Ballroom Belfast (Northern Ireland) Mon 06-Nov-1967 Silver Blades Ice Rink London-Streatham (England) Fri 10-Nov-1967 Toppot, Ny Adelgade København (Denmark) Sat 11-Nov-1967 TV-Byen, Studio A Gladsakse (Denmark) Sat 11-Nov-1967 Vejgård Hallen Ålborg-Vejgård (Denmark) Sun 12-Nov-1967 Falkonerteatret København (Denmark) Mon 13-Nov-1967 Kulttuuritalo Helsinki (Finland) Mon 13-Nov-1967 Pasila TV Studios Helsinki (Finland) Tue 14-Nov-1967 Konserthuset Stockholm (Sweden) Wed 15-Nov-1967 Cirkus Göteborg (Sweden) Fri 17-Nov-1967 Rigoletto Jönköping (Sweden) Sat 18-Nov-1967 Idrottshuset Örebro (Sweden) Thu 23-Nov-1967 Club A Go Go Newcastle-upon-Tyne (England) Fri 24-Nov-1967 Marine Ballroom, Central Pier Morecambe, Lancashire (England) Sun 26-Nov-1967 BBC Television Studios London (England) Tue 28-Nov-1967 Marquee Club, Wardour Street London-Soho (England) Fri 01-Dec-1967 Top Rank Brighton, East Sussex (England) Sat 02-Dec-1967 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Sun 03-Dec-1967 BBC Radio Studios London (England) Cream - Short U.S.A. Tour Wed 20-Dec-1967 unknown Chicago, Illinois (United States) Fri 22-Dec-1967 Grande Ballroom Detroit, Michigan (United States) Sat 23-Dec-1967 Grande Ballroom Detroit, Michigan (United States) 1968 Cream started the year 1968 by playing for a BBC session in January, and continuing gigs in England and Scandinavia. In February, they went to America for a tour that was due to last several months. Early in April, it was announced that the tour had been extended until June; the largest tour ever by a British group. After the tour had ended, it was announced that Cream will break up after a fareweel tour of America, again. Cream began their farewell tour in October 1968. On 2nd November, 22,000 people attended their concert at Madison Square Garden, where Cream received the first platinum record in rock history for "Wheels Of Fire". On 26th November at the Albert Hall, Cream played their last date, a second show had been added when the first sold out in two hours. Their set contained no surprises, but a selection of favourites. The shows were a resounding success and in the post gig euphoria the band even reconsidered their decision of break up. Despite their exuberant Royal Albert Hall finale, Cream dissolution was complete. The last apparence of the year was a studio session on 10th - 12th December at the Rolling Stones' Rock And Roll Circus, playing in an one-off supergroup, called Winston Legthigh And The Dirty Macs, alongside John Lennon, Keith Richards and Mitch Mitchell. Cream - U.K. Dates and other European Dates Tue 09-Jan-1968 BBC Studios London (England) Sun 14-Jan-1968 Redcar Jazz Club, Coatham Hotel Redcar, Redcar and Cleveland (England) Sat 27-Jan-1968 St. Mary's College London-Twickenham (England) Mon 05-Feb-1968 TV Studio, Vognmandsmarken København-Østerbro (Denmark) Tue 06-Feb-1968 Unknown Roundhouse København-Østerbro (Denmark) Wed 07-Feb-1968 Tivolis Koncertsal København (Denmark) Fri 09-Feb-1968 Leicester University Leicester, Leicestershire (England) Cream - Disraeli Gears U.S.A. Tour Fri 23-Feb-1968 Civic Auditorium Santa Monica, CA Sat 24-Feb-1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds Santa Barbara, CA Sun 25-Feb-1968 San Fernando Valley College San Fernando, CA Thu 29-Feb-1968 Winterland San Francisco, CA Fri 01-Mar-1968 Winterland San Francisco, CA Sat 02-Mar-1968 Winterland San Francisco, CA Sun 03-Mar-1968 Fillmore Auditorium San Francisco, CA March 7, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton, Jeremy & The Satyrs & Blood Sweat & Tears) March 8-10, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton, Jeremy & The Satyrs & Blood Sweat & Tears) Mon 11-Mar-1968 Memorial Auditorium Sacramento, CA Wed 13-Mar-1968 Selland Arena Fresno, CA Fri 15-Mar-1968 Shrine Auditorium Los Angeles, CA Sat 16-Mar-1968 Shrine Auditorium Los Angeles, CA Sun 17-Mar-1968 Star Theatre Phoenix, Arizona (United States) Mon 18-Mar-1968 Convention Center Anaheim, CA Tue 19-Mar-1968 The Family Dog Denver, Colorado (United States) Thu 21-Mar-1968 Beloit College Beloit, Wisconsin (United States) Fri 22-Mar-1968 Butler University, Clowes Hall Indianapolis, Indiana (United States) Sat 23-Mar-1968 Cancelled: Brown University Providence, Rhode Island (United States) Tue 26-Mar-1968 Union Catholic Regional High School Scotch Plains, New Jersey (United States) March 27, 1968 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT Fri 29-Mar-1968 Hunter College Auditorium New York City, New York (United States) Sat 30-Mar-1968 State Fair Music Centre Dallas, Texas (United States) Sun 31-Mar-1968 Music Hall Houston, Texas (United States) Wed 03-Apr-1968 Cancelled: State University of New York at Stony Brook Stony Brook (Long Island), New York (United States) Fri 05-Apr-1968 Back Bay Theatre Boston, Massachusetts (United States) Sat 06-Apr-1968 Commodore Ballroom Lowell, Massachusetts (United States) Sun 07-Apr-1968 Eastman College Theatre Rochester, New York (United States) Mon 08-Apr-1968 Capitol Theatre Ottawa, Ontario (Canada) Wed 10-Apr-1968 Yale University, Woolsey Hall New Haven, Connecticut (United States) 11-Apr-1968 Cream returned to UK for a rest break so that several concerts had to be postponed. Fri 12-Apr-1968 Cancelled: Electric Factory Theatre to 19-Apr-1968 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Sat 13-Apr-1968 Cancelled: Electric Factory Theatre to 20-Apr-1968 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Sun 14-Apr-1968 Cancelled: Electric Factory Theatre to 21-Apr-1968 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Tue 16-Apr-1968 Cancelled: Paul Sauve Arena to 11-Jun-1968 Montreal, Quebec (Canada) April 19-21, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Cream postponed until June 7th-9th), supported by (19th) Children & Poor Richard's Almanac, (20th) The Rationals & The Frost, (21st) The James Gang & The Psychedelic Stooges) Fri 19-Apr-1968 Electric Factory Theatre Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Sat 20-Apr-1968 Electric Factory Theatre Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Sun 21-Apr-1968 Electric Factory Theatre Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Mon 22-Apr-1968 Massey Hall Toronto, Ontario (Canada) Fri 26-Apr-1968 The Cellar Arlington Heights, Illinois (United States) Sat 27-Apr-1968 Coliseum Chicago, Illinois (United States) Sun 28-Apr-1968 Kiel Opera House St. Louis, Missouri (United States) Thu 02-May-1968 Wisconsin State University, Fieldhouse Madison, Wisconsin (United States) Fri 03-May-1968 The Scene Milwaukee, Wisconsin (United States) Sat 04-May-1968 The Scene Milwaukee, Wisconsin (United States) Sun 05-May-1968 Magoo's and the New City Opera House Minneapolis, Minnesota (United States) Sat 11-May-1968 Akron Civic Theatre Akron, Ohio (United States) Sun 12-May-1968 Music Hall Cleveland, Ohio (United States) Tue 14-May-1968 Veterans Memorial Auditorium Columbus, Ohio (United States) Wed 15-May-1968 Ak-Sar-Ben Coliseum Omaha, Nebraska (United States) Fri 17-May-1968 CBS Studios Los Angeles, California (United States) Fri 17-May-1968 Convention Center Anaheim, California (United States) Sat 18-May-1968 Ice Palace Las Vegas, Nevada (United States) Mon 20-May-1968 Exhibit Hall San Diego, California (United States) Fri 24-May-1968 University of Southern California, Robertson Gymnasium Santa Barbara, California (United States) Sat 25-May-1968 Civic Auditorium San Jose, California (United States) Mon 27-May-1968 Swing Auditorium San Bernardino, California (United States) Tue 28-May-1968 Pacific Centre Long Beach, California (United States) Wed 29-May-1968 Eagles Auditorium Seattle, Washington (United States) Thu 30-May-1968 Eagles Auditorium Seattle, Washington (United States) Fri 31-May-1968 Calgary Stampede Calgary, Alberta (Canada) Sat 01-Jun-1968 Sales Pavilion Annex Edmonton, Alberta (Canada) Sun 02-Jun-1968 Pacific Coliseum Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada) Fri 07-Jun-1968 Grande Ballroom Detroit, Michigan (United States) Sat 08-Jun-1968 Grande Ballroom Detroit, Michigan (United States) Sun 09-Jun-1968 Grande Ballroom Detroit, Michigan (United States) Tue 11-Jun-1968 Paul Sauve Arena Montreal, Quebec (Canada) Fri 14-Jun-1968 Island Garden West Hempstead (Long Island), New York (United States) Sat 15-Jun-1968 Oakdale Music Centre Wallingford, Connecticut (United States) Sun 16-Jun-1968 Camden Music Fair Camden, New Jersey (United States) Cream - Wheels of Fire U.S.A. Tour (Cream's farewell tour) Fri 04-Oct-1968 Almeda County Coliseum Oakland, California (United States) Sat 05-Oct-1968 University of New Mexico Albuquerque, New Mexico (United States) Mon 07-Oct-1968 Civic Opera House Chicago, Illinois (United States) Fri 11-Oct-1968 New Haven Arena New Haven, Connecticut (United States) Sat 12-Oct-1968 Olympia Hockey Arena Detroit, Michigan (United States) Sun 13-Oct-1968 Coliseum Chicago, Illinois (United States) Mon 14-Oct-1968 Veterans Memorial Auditorium Des Moines, Iowa (United States) Fri 18-Oct-1968 Forum Los Angeles, California (United States) Sat 19-Oct-1968 Forum Los Angeles, California (United States) Sun 20-Oct-1968 Sports Arena San Diego, California (United States) Thu 24-Oct-1968 Sam Houston Coliseum Houston, Texas (United States) Fri 25-Oct-1968 Memorial Auditorium Dallas, Texas (United States) Sat 26-Oct-1968 Sports Arena Miami, Florida (United States) Sun 27-Oct-1968 Chastain Park Amphitheatre Atlanta, Georgia (United States) Thu 31-Oct-1968 Boston Garden Boston, Massachusetts (United States) Fri 01-Nov-1968 Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Sat 02-Nov-1968 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Sun 03-Nov-1968 Civic Center Baltimore, Maryland (United States) Mon 04-Nov-1968 Rhode Island Auditorium Providence, Rhode Island (United States) November 26, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Farewell concert, 2 shows 6.00 & 8.00, supported by Yes & Rory Gallagher) Rolling Stones' "Rock And Roll Circus" Sun 08-Dec-1968 Londonderry Hotel London (England) Mon 09-Dec-1968 Londonderry Hotel London (England) Tue 10-Dec-1968 Intertel Studios London-Wembley (England) Wed 11-Dec-1968 Intertel Studios London-Wembley (England) Thu 12-Dec-1968 Intertel Studios London-Wembley (England) 1969 Blind Faith made their debut gig in London's Hyde Park at a free concert in front of an estimated crowd of 100,000 fans. The concert was not particularly good, but the highlights were the unexpected version of "Under My Thumb" and Eric's amazing solo in "Sleeping in the Ground". A short Scandinavian tour followed before a huge US tour. Blind Faith's American tour opened at the Newport Jazz festival on 11th July. The tour turned to be a disaster, at Madison Square Garden in New York there were riots, and everywhere there were disappointed audiences. Clapton's first public appearence after returning from Blind Faith's American tour was as a member of the Plastic Ono Band, when John Lennon phoned to ask him to join the line-up for the Toronto Rock and Roll Revival. The long houl over the ocean witnessed a comical effort to rehearse with unamplified electric guitar in the first-class cabin of the jet. They played rock'n'roll oldies for half an hour before Yoko joined in. While Blind Faith had been on the road, they were supported by American white soul act Delaney and Bonnie. Eric began spending more and more time with Delaney and his band, traveling from gig to gig on their bus and popping up the stage during their sets. Clapton sponsored a tour for Delaney and Bonnie in November and played on stage with them. They started in Germany, and went on to the UK and Scandinavia. In Germany, they had a disastrous reception. The UK tour, which opened at the Royal Albert Hall on 1st December, was uneventful and George Harrison joined them for most of the UK dates. Supersession Tue 18-Mar-1969 Staines Television Studios Staines, Surrey (England) Blind Faith - Blind Faith's opening concert Sat 07-Jun-1969 Hyde Park London (England) Blind Faith - Scandinavian Tour June 1969 Blind Faith did a short 8 concert tour in Scandinavia after the Hyde Park concert and before going to America. There are only few dates known (not all of the schedules listed below are confirmed yet; see the tour details for more information). Thu 12-Jun-1969 Kulttuuritalo Helsinki (Finland) Sat 14-Jun-1969 Njaardhallen Oslo (Norway) Mon 16-Jun-1969 Kungliga Tennishallen Stockholm (Sweden) Wed 18-Jun-1969 Konserthallen Liseberg, Liseberg Nöjespark Göteborg (Sweden) Thu 19-Jun-1969 K.B.-Hallen København (Denmark) Blind Faith - North American Tour Fri 11-Jul-1969 Cancelled: Fort Adams State Park Newport, Rhode Island (United States) Sat 12-Jul-1969 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Sun 13-Jul-1969 Kennedy Stadium Bridgeport, Connecticut (United States) Wed 16-Jul-1969 Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Fri 18-Jul-1969 University of Toronto, Varsity Stadium Toronto, Ontario (Canada) Sat 19-Jul-1969 Forum Montreal, Quebec (Canada) Sun 20-Jul-1969 Civic Center Baltimore, Maryland (United States) Wed 23-Jul-1969 War Memorial Stadium Kansas City, Kansas (United States) Sat 26-Jul-1969 Wisconsin State Fair Park West Allis, Wisconsin (United States) Sun 27-Jul-1969 International Amphitheatre Chicago, Illinois (United States) Fri 01-Aug-1969 Sports Arena Minneapolis, Minnesota (United States) Sat 02-Aug-1969 Olympia Stadium Detroit, Michigan (United States) Sun 03-Aug-1969 Kiel Stadium St. Louis, Missouri (United States) Fri 08-Aug-1969 Center Coliseum Seattle, Washington (United States) Sat 09-Aug-1969 PNE Coliseum Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada) Sun 10-Aug-1969 Memorial Coliseum Portland, Oregon (United States) Thu 14-Aug-1969 Almeda County Coliseum Oakland, California (United States) August 15, 1969 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Free & Delaney & Bonnie & Friends) Sat 16-Aug-1969 Fairgrounds Arena Santa Barbara, California (United States) Tue 19-Aug-1969 Sam Houston Coliseum Houston, Texas (United States) Wed 20-Aug-1969 Hemisfair Arena San Antonio, Texas (United States) Fri 22-Aug-1969 Salt Palace Salt Lake City, Utah (United States) Sat 23-Aug-1969 Veterans Memorial Coliseum Phoenix, Arizona (United States) Sun 24-Aug-1969 HIC Arena Honolulu, Hawaii (United States) Tue 26-Aug-1969 UCLA Pauley Pavilion concert never happened Los Angeles, California (United States) Plastic Ono Band - Toronto Rock and Roll Revival Festival Sat 13-Sep-1969 University of Toronto, Varsity Stadium Toronto, Ontario (Canada) Delaney and Bonnie - German Tour Wed 26-Nov-1969 Radio Bremen Studios Bremen (Germany) Thu 27-Nov-1969 Jahrhunderthalle Frankfurt am Main-Höchst (Germany) Fri 28-Nov-1969 Musikhalle Hamburg (Germany) Sat 29-Nov-1969 Sportpalast Köln (Germany) Delaney and Bonnie - U.K. Tour Mon 01-Dec-1969 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Tue 02-Dec-1969 Colston Hall Bristol, Gloucestershire (England) Wed 03-Dec-1969 Town Hall Birmingham (England) Thu 04-Dec-1969 City Hall Sheffield, South Yorkshire (England) Fri 05-Dec-1969 City Hall Newcastle-upon-Tyne (England) Sat 06-Dec-1969 Empire Theatre Liverpool (England) Sun 07-Dec-1969 Fairfield Hall London-Croydon (England) Delaney and Bonnie - Scandinavian Tour 08-Dec-1969 in Scandinavia 09-Dec-1969 in Scandinavia Wed 10-Dec-1969 Falkonerteatret København (Denmark) Thu 11-Dec-1969 Falkonerteatret København (Denmark) Fri 12-Dec-1969 Falkonerteatret København (Denmark) December 15, 1969 Lyceum Ballroom, London, ENG (Plastic Ono Band - "Peace For Christmas" Charity Concert)